What did she do
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Dawn wonders what she and Quintessa did in the castle
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year after Quintessa left and the Quintillions are starting to build new lives no more innocent deaths no more destruction. Everyone was enjoying their new lives.

Although there was one individual with a lot on their mind. Dawn was sitting on a bench thinking about something thats been bothering her something that happened between her and Quintessa.

From her point of view when Quintessa touched her everything became static then everything became clear and she appeared outside when she looked up Quintessa made a kissy face at her which made her wonder.

"What did she do to me?"dawn muttered dawn knew for a fact that their were not any security cameras in Quintessa's old castle and she sure wasn't gonna ask around if anybody saw anything so the only logical thing to do is ask her.

Dawn went straight to the communications Tower on the moon it's superpowerful able to communicate from planets lightyears away although one person can use it at a time. Good thing no one was using it at the time. She touched the touch screened and spoke "hello...Quintessa?" Then she listened for a few seconds until a hauntingly familiar voice responded "hello..Dawn."

**Cybertron**

Quintessa was hovering in her new new castle guarded by the knights of iacon Quintessa didn't need a communications tower she sensed it. "So nice of you to call dawn i hope things are going well."Quintessa said with destain dawn gulped and rubbed her head "uh i wanted to ask you a question." "ask me anything you like darling."Quintessa responded with a giggle.

Dawn took a deep breath "back at the castle when you touched me everything became static then everything became clear and...you made a kissy face at me...what happened?" Quintessa crossed her arms and then grinned she could lie and tell her nothing hame it was just her being playful but she decided to just tell her everything.

Quintessa transformed her entire body into her naked metallic appearance and hovered to the floor "What happened is that...you were an animal dawn." Dawn raised an eyebrow "huh?" "You see during me early day i traveled with Quintus prime I've met various different species and saw many things one in particular is that i saw a couple mating and i was mostly curious..if male and females could mate what about females and females,and you and i just answered that question loud and Crystal clear." Dawn was still confused "So i was just an experiment for your fantasy?"

Quintessa giggled "yes." Dawn groaned in disgust and spoke sarcastically "i hope you liked my performance i take enormous pride in it." Quintessa giggled and walked over to her throne and sat in it "Oh you did i never felt such fire before, When i mated with Quintus i nearly exploded that's how good he was but you dawn i almost fainted." Dawn scoffed "Not near enough."

Quintessa smerked "dawn you don't understand you were amazing the feeling of your lips against mine your tongue against mine the feeling of that same very tongue against my crotch..ooooh...took my breath away." Dawn felt absolutely disgusted listening to her talk about this so she decided to cut the conversation "ok Quintessa I'm glad you got you're sleezy question answered and I'm glad i answered them now I'm gonna leave and pray i never see you again."then she turned off the communications tower and shivered in disgust and left.

Meanwhile back on cybertron Quintessa just sat there grinning "oh dawn the things we could've did..oh well." Then she walked over to the closet and in it stood a naked replica of dawn only totally under her control she cannot disobey her the Cybertronians don't know about her which is good because when shes done she'll despose of her.

Quintessa grinned at the clone "Ready darling?" The clone responded "Yes Quintessa." Then she kneeled down and placed her mouth on Quintessa's crotch she shivered as her eyes rolled back and she smirked "ahh just like the original."she groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Quintessa groaned in pleasure as the clone licked her vagina "ahhh yes."she moaned the clone continued until Quintessa told her to stop for she wanted to try something else the clone stood up waiting for further instructions. "Let see your new feature." Quintessa said then the clone's female crotch transformed into a male one although keeping her feminine appearance.

Quintessa grinned as she stared at the clone's dick perfectly sized not to big or small. "Sit."Quintessa simply said the clone sat on the throne and Quintessa got on her knees and looked up at the clone "now just relax and enjoy."

Then she engulfed the entire thing then bobbed her head up and down making loud slurping sounds she took it out of her mouth a few times to lick it all over then she kiss it before putting it back into her mouth. As she bobbed her head she did a circular motion furthering adding pleasure to the clone.

She took it out of her mouth and saw it was completely covered in saliva then she stroked it inhumanly fast before putting it in her mouth one final time. Quintessa bobbed her head then went all the way down until her nose touched the clone's stomach and she felt liquid spray into her mouth the clone raised her legs into the air and they shook and twitched before collapsing back down.

Quintessa took the joystick out of her mouth and stood up "follow me please."she commanded. The clone followed her through a doorway and it looked exactly like her room back at Quetzal.

Quintessa layed on the gigantic bed and the clone followed as she got on the bed then she grabbed Quintessa's legs and put them over her shoulders and enter into her anus and bucked Quintessa groaned in pleasure "oooh." The clone thrusting fast and hard.

"Argh ohhh yeah faster!"Quintessa commanded causing the clone to go faster Quintessa gripped the bed as hard as she could and before she knew it the clone came inside of her Quintessa's toes curled and she shuttered. The clone pulled out and Quintessa turned over on her hands and knees presenting her ass to the clone "Round 2."Quintessa simply said the clone entered into Quintessa's ass and thusted in and out inhumaly fast Quintessa's eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out the bed shook violently "Argh ahhh ooohh ohhhh!."Quintessa yelled then the clone came again Quintessa buried her face into the bed bending her nose up.

Quintessa rose up and the clone pulled out again "Round 3."She said in a sinister tone she aggressively pushed the clone on the bed and strattled her she entered the clone's dick into her and bounced up and down "oh i would've done this part with Quintus but my mind was elsewhere."she said to herself. Quintessa fondled the clone's breasts as she bounced faster and harder and with each impact the clone's legs would jump in the air.

Quintessa looked around "I'm surprised no ones barged in yet." Then she continued bouncing then she stopped and gyrated her hips then she felt the semen hit her insides "Ahhhh."she moaned and she collapsed next to the clone.

"Wow better than the original."she said.


End file.
